phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Organization Without a Cool Acronym (2nd Dimension)
|image = OWCAReunion.jpg |caption = The reunion |leaders = Monogram-2 |members = Animal Borgs Monogram-2 Carl-2 Platyborg Chihuahuaborg |type = Secret organization |first = "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" (mentioned, reunion)}} The "Organization Without a Cool Acronym", or simply "O.W.C.A.", was a secret organization in the 2nd Dimension before the events of the movie, which dissolved after Perry and the remaining agents were captured and turned into cyborgs by the notorious Doofenshmirtz family, which left Monogram and Carl to work for Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and without a job respectively. History Prior to the events of the movie, the organization was presumably the same as its original counterpart. Upon learning of Heinz Doofenshmirtz's goal to take over the Tri-State Area by building an army of giant robots called the Norm Bots, the Agency sends in their best agent, Perry, to stop him. However, being more intelligent and devious than they thought, Doofenshmirtz manages to defeat Perry and turns him into his new cyborg general Platyborg, which allowed him to continue and succeed in his goal. Following Doofenshmirtz's complete takeover of the Tri-State Area, his wife Charlene took the opportunity to capture 25 more agents and turned into ruthless cyborgs to secretly serve for the Doofenshmirtz family. With the agency now defunct due to the loss of their agents, Monogram was forced to work for Doofenshmirtz as an indentured executive assistant for the next five years, while Carl was presumably oppressed along with the rest of the Danville citizens. During this time, a resistance movement was formed by Candace, which Monogram presumably joined following the fifth year, since he was the one to order the Firestorm Girls to arrest the evil dictator after the Norm Bots are destroyed. Following Doofenshmirtz's arrest and the Norm Bots' destruction, Monogram and Carl returned to work, both keeping contact with Candace in case anything happened. Two months later, Charlene's inventions attacked the Resistance, and Monogram mentioned the missing agents, Carl adding that they were 26 (including Perry) in total. Eventually, the Resistance manage to get all the Animal Borgs relieved of their evil programming by special fedora hats, except for Pandaborg. However, Doofenshmirtz and his family, along with Pandaborg, manage to escape (with the help from Tony Marzulo, the boyfriend of Doofenshmirtz's daughter Vanessa). Following the Doofenshmirtz family's escape, the O.W.C.A. was given an official reunion and the returned agents have been assigned with a new mission to track down the notorious Doofenshmirtz family and bring them to justice for their crimes against humanity in the Tri-State Area. Members Leaders *Francis Monogram Interns *Carl Karl Agents *Perry the Platyborg *Pinky the Chihuahuaborg *Animal Borgs Acolytes/Associates *Candace Flynn *The Resistance Gallery 2nd Dimension Monogram.jpg|Francis Monogram 2ndDimensionCarl.jpg|Carl Karl Vlcsnap-2014-05-16-17h59m13s136.png|Perry the Platyborg ReturnedAgents.jpg|Animal Borgs Keep my brothers safe.png|Candace Flynn (Partner) Firestorm Girls.jpg|Firestorm Girls (Partners) Resistance.png|The Resistance (Partners) Appearences *"Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" (mentioned) pt-br:Organização Sem Uma Sigla Bacana (2ª Dimensão) Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:2nd Dimension Characters Category:Francis Monogram Category:Carl Karl Category:O.W.C.A. Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Organizations Category:O Category:The Resistance